1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a server system (distributed computer system) in which a server and information processing apparatuses such as personal computers are connected to one another through a network such as a LAN or a WAN, for example, a database system is known in which contents such as documents are stored in the server, and made public so as to be accessible from another information processing apparatus.
In such a database system, access restriction is sometimes requested in order to allow only authorized persons (regular clients or the like) to access the contents such as documents.